


Coming Home

by SaidtheSilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just a drabble, he and lily are watching harry from the afterlife, james' point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaidtheSilence/pseuds/SaidtheSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We lived happily ever after, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spurt of inspiration. Please don't hate me if I get something wrong, I tried. Hope you like!

We were supposed to live happily ever after.

I suppose that's completely mad, considering the fact that neither of us were immortal, but I never thought it would end the way it did. Not much of a fight, being struck down before I could pull my wand. I don't know what I was thinking, going in unprepared.

Alright, scratch that. I knew exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking "Protect Lily and Harry." I was thinking about my wife, the girl I would love for eternity, and our son, and I rushed in blind. He caught up with us - I always knew he would. So I moved down the stairs and into the waiting arms of death. I thought, maybe, I would slow him. I would slow him down just long enough for Lily and Harry to disapparate away, to escape.

I should have known she wouldn't leave me. She saved Harry, but she lost her life in the process. She was supposed to live, she was supposed to run away and raise our child, but she died. Our boy was alone.

Lily joined me. I was angry with her, but she was always smarter than me. She showed me what she had done, how she had saved Harry from the monster who tore her life away. Lily Potter saved the world at the cost of her life.

We sat together, looking over our son as he goes to his first potions class. I laughed, because wasn't that a change, huh? Severus Snape, Death Eater and potions professor, teaching Harry Potter. We saw our son defeat Voldemort again and again, we saw him kiss Cho Chang (a bad decision, I thought), then Ginny Weasly. We saw him hatch a dragon, then later fight a dragon.

We guided him to his death. That, I will always hate, because I saw how brave he had become, and it hurt that I couldn't be there to help him. It hurt that Lily and I couldn't greet him at Platform 9 3/4, and it hurt that we couldn't see him off again. It hurt that he had to die.

Lily was stronger than me. She always was, in a way. She seemed to know the outcome of that tragedy, that it wouldn't end like that. In hindsight, I am sure she would have taken on Voldemort herself if she knew it was the end. But her motherly intuition never failed her.

Harry saved everyone. I am so proud of him in that. I saw my son vanquish death and darkness, and marry his girl (we Potters always had a thing for redheads, it seems), and have children of his own. James Sirius, he named his first son, and Lily laughed at my face when I found out. Then Albus Severus, which made me laugh as well. Then Lily Luna. Lily had blushed, and I grinned down at my granddaughter.

Now, we sit at the entrance, waiting. I hold my wife in my arms, and she bites her lip. It is quiet in anticipation. Then, like he had apparated, Harry Potter came home.

We lived happily ever after, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, it's short. Don't shoot me. Also, unbeta'd so... yeah.


End file.
